Home Is Where The Heart Is
by InuYashaXPandoraHearts
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Loki has a daughter, no one knew but him and **_**her**_**, the love of his life. They were the only ones that knew of their daughter. They planned to keep her hidden from the world. But, one day what if the Avengers found out?**

_**Caitlin's POV**_

'Can't believe this, I'm a…. I'm a… mother!' I thought. Only 5 minutes ago, my daughter had been born into the world and I am feeling Happy, worried, freaked out. Happy that I am a mother, worried that if the Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D found out and tried to kill her, freaked out because I'd never thought this would happen. I bit my lip as I stared at my daughter, she was a beauty, black hair that covered her head and her eyes were emerald. I named her '_Lae_', I named her Lae because the name Lae means 'dark' in Laos. It suited her for she looked just like her father, it was perfect. I sighed '_If only Loki were here to see her_' I thought sadly, just 9 months ago, he was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D and is in prison. I stared at Lae, as I held her. She was not like most babies, crying all the time. Lae was peaceful and stared calmly at me. I laid her in her crib and fought not to cry. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and they streamed down my face. '_Oh Loki_' I thought. I laid on my bed and stared at Lae as she fell asleep. I fell asleep dreaming of my love Loki.

(**Liked my story? No flames please! The mother's name is Caitlin Comeau and I own her, I liked the name. Anyway I'll update a lot k? Please leave reviews!)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Caitlin's POV**_

1 year has passed since… since Loki was taken to prison. Lae is now 1 year old; I can't help but feel like I failed her. I hung my head in shame as Lae was playing outside, throwing snowballs at unsuspecting children and adults. I suddenly laughed; she learned how to walk yesterday all by herself and learned how to talk this morning. Lae could speak perfectly as an Adult would. I watched her play as I sat down on a chair outside our apartment. Lae was done playing and she walked up the steps. She climbed onto a chair and sat on it. "Mother, can we go to the movie theaters? I want to see the Avengers, it's a good movie, and everyone says it's good" Lae asked me. I thought about it '_Well, no harm done_' I thought. "Okay Lae, just make sure you bring your coat" I said. Lae brightened up and ran to get her coat. I threw on my own coat and climbed into my car. Lae ran to the car, opened the door and threw herself in. She wobbled a bit, but caught her balance and buckled herself in. When she was done I drove to the movie theaters. 10 minutes later, we arrived. I parked my car and walked out. I closed my door and walked to Lae. She just came out of the car and closed her door. Then I held her hand '_You never know when you lose your daughter/son_' I thought. We went inside and I paid for our tickets. Then we found our spots and watched the movie. When I saw Loki in the movie (it was in real life), a tear slid down my face but I quickly wiped it away. Then the movie was done, we drove back home. I checked my watch '_8:15 pm'_. I sighed and made dinner. Lae was watching T.V as I was cooking. I was nearly done when she suddenly asked "Mother, why is there a naked guy on T.V?" I stopped what I was doing and ran into the room. I looked and there _was_ a naked guy on T.V! The police were chasing him, trying to catch him. I covered Lae's eyes "Not for your age." I said. I turned it to YTV and took my hands off her eyes "Watch this instead" I said and went back to the kitchen. I sighed, '_Oh Loki, I miss you so much_' I thought.

_**Loki's POV**_

I sat in my cell thinking about last year when I nearly had taken over the world. Then I remembered _her_. The way she laughed when I said something funny. Her long brown hair that had gold hair lights in them, it was natural. Her beautiful brown/gold eyes that shinned with amusement. Her name was '_Caitlin_'. I missed her; she was truthful to me when my so called father lied to me my entire life. Then oh so annoying Thor burst in. "Brother, why?! Why?! WHYYYYYYYY?!" He yelled hitting the walls with his fist. I covered my ears and just stared at him. I just didn't _care_. I fell asleep, listening to his annoying racket. He is just an ass.


End file.
